A Dark Side of The Last Story - As Long As I'm still with you
by Fro Nekota
Summary: Berlatar tepat setelah chapter terakhir Naruto alias chapter 700, dimana Naruto menjadi hokage ketujuh, Sasuke pergi berkelana, dan masing-masing dari mereka memiliki seorang wanita dan anak. Tapi bagaimana jika kenyataan tidak terlihat seperti yang seharusnya? Ini adalah sisi gelap dari kehidupan Naruto setelah perang besar dunia shinobi. Canon fic. NaruSasu.


Sebenarnya fro sudah mempublish ini di facebook, buat yang tertarik silahkan cek facebook fro _Furosu Neko_, tapi berhubung ada yang minta, dan fro mau ikut meramaikan 10 nov tamatnya Naruto, fro putuskan untuk mempublishnya disini, yah walaupun telat karena kemarin fro ga sempet buka leptop.

* * *

><p><strong>A Dark Side of The Last Story - As Long As I'm Still With You<strong>

Canon fic. Berlatar tepat setelah chapter terakhir Naruto alias chapter 700, dimana Naruto menjadi hokage ketujuh, Sasuke pergi berkelana, dan masing-masing dari mereka memiliki seorang wanita dan anak. Tapi bagaimana jika kenyataan tidak terlihat seperti yang seharusnya? Ini adalah sisi gelap dari kehidupan Naruto setelah perang besar dunia shinobi.

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Note : Fro ga tau itu tangan Sasuke uda balik belum, tapi disini fro menganggapnya sudah, seperti punya Naruto**

**disclaimer : terima kasih untuk Masashi Kishimoto karena sudah membuat Naruto**

**Warning : Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Lemon, Sexual Content, Explisit, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon annnnndddd lemonnn whatsoever Fro doesn't care 'cause you know what Fro means huhu...**

**Okay, then...**

**Enjoy this story ! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cklek!<em>**

Pintu itu pun terbuka memberinya ruang untuk masuk.

"Tadaima.." Naruto berkata letih seraya memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Sepatu ia lepas dan letakan di rak dekat pintu sebelum berjalan masuk menuju ruang tengah.

"Tousan!" seorang gadis kecil berlari girang menghampirinya. Surai hitam pendeknya berkibar terkena angin seraya ia bergerak lincah, mata lavendernya mengerling senang melihatnya.

"Hai himawari-chan, tousan pulang.." ucap Naruto dengan senyum, menangkap gadis kecil itu dalam pelukan.

"Okaerinasai, anata" ucap seseorang menyambut kepulangannya dengan senyuman lembut.

Naruto pun tersenyum menanggapinya. "Dimana boruto?" tanyanya pada wanita yang menjadi istrinya itu.

"Sedang berlatih." Hinata membalasnya seraya menoleh ke halaman rumah dimana putra mereka berada.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil melihat kegigihan putranya yang sedang berlatih.

"Apa tugasmu hari ini sudah selesai?" Hinata menanyainya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menoleh pada wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu. "Tidak." jawabnya dengan senyum simpul. "Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus ku kerjakan di kantor hokage. Kurasa aku akan melembur hari ini. Aku hanya pulang untuk mengambil sesuatu."

"Tidak bisakah kau makan malam dulu? Sebentar lagi aku selesai menyiapkannya.." Hinata berkata sedikit kecewa.

Naruto hanya tersenyum meminta maaf. Dia mengusap kepala hinata dengan gemas. "Kalian saja, makan yang banyak, oke?" ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya sebelum berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dengan pelan, lalu berbalik dan menyender pada pintu. Cengiran lebar di wajahnya langsung lenyap menjadi garis datar yang dingin.

Dia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, membuka sebuah laci rahasia disana. Cincin pernikahan yang kini tersemat di jari manisnya ia lepas, dan diletakan di dalam sebuah kotak kecil dalam laci itu. Setelah itu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah bingkai foto. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah tulus seraya ia meraba sosok seseorang yang terpampang di foto itu. Ia pun tersenyum penuh rindu. Diraihnya sebuah kalung yang ia sembunyikan dibalik baju yang dikenakanya. Kalung berbatu shappire yang diberikan oleh Tsunade. Namun, bukan kalung itu yang membuatnya tersenyum, melainkan sebuah cincin perak yang ia gantungkan disana. Menghela napas, ia menyimpan kalung itu kembali dibalik bajunya agar tak terlihat oleh seorangpun. Lalu menutup kembali laci rahasia itu sebelum beranjak menuju pintu dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Suatu tempat yang ia tuju sekarang bukanlah kantor hokage seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya pada Hinata. Melainkan tempat yang cukup jauh dari desa. Jubah hokage yang ia pakai kini sudah terlepas sejak ia keluar desa, berjaga-jaga agar tak ada yang melihatnya keluar desa malam-malam apalagi sebagai seorang hokage dan tanpa pengawalan.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam ia bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh dalam balik kegelapan. Ia pun akhirnya sampai di suatu tempat yang ada di tengah-tengah hutan. Sebuah rumah sedeharna yang terbuat dari kayu terlihat berdiri kokoh didepannya, dengan sebuah genjutsu kuat yang mengelilingi tempat itu sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya.

Naruto berjalan santai menghampiri rumah itu, meskipun jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang dengan gugup. Ia sudah melakukan ini puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan, tapi tetap saja ia merasa dikembalikan ke masa dimana ia baru pertama kali melakukannya.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu, namun bukannya masuk, ia malah bergerak ke samping, menaiki sebuah tangga yang menuntunnya menuju balkon lantai dua. Pemandangan familiar pun langsung tertangkap oleh matanya. Balkon sederhana dengan beberapa tanaman tomat di tiap sisi pagar.

Naruto beralih menuju sebuah pintu yang menyambung langsung menuju ruangan tempat tidur. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit pun memperlihatkannya ruangan sederhana yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

Bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar saat mata shappirenya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur memunggunginya. Sosok seseorang yang sama dengan sosok yang ada di dalam foto yang ia simpan.

"Sasuke.." ia memanggil nama itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Sosok pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' pun menolehkan wajahnya. Mata onyx nya menatap tajam pada kedua shappire. Sebuah seringai mengejek terlukis di bibir merahnya. "Kau telat, dobe."

"Maaf ehehe..." balasnya menyengir seraya berjalan menghampiri pemuda raven itu. "Kau tahu kan aku sibuk mengurus desa."

"Hn." gumam singkat Sasuke sebelum menarik Naruto ke arahnya. Satu tangannya mencengkeram kerah baju sang pirang, sedang tangan yang lain menopang tubuhnya pada tempat tidur. Kedua onyx nya pun menutup sebelum...

...bibirnya mencuri ciuman dari bibir Naruto...

Naruto tanpa segan pun membalas ciuman itu, kedua tangannya memeluk leher sang raven seraya ia memperdalam ciuman itu. Lidah dengan segera bertaut satu sama lain. Decakan basah terdengar saat mereka saling menghisap dan mendominasi. Pergelutan intim itu berakhir dengan Naruto yang dominan. Namun Sasuke tak ambil pusing karena sentuhan dari Naruto selalu membuatnya terlena dalam kenikmatan.

Cumbuan itu akhirnya terlepas karena tuntutan oksigen. Naruto mengusap pelan air liur yang menetes di bibir merah pemuda raven itu dengan jarinya, lalu bergerak menyentuh pipi pucat yang kini sedikit memerah. Sebuah senyum indah pun terlukis di bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu..." bisik Naruto pada sang raven, menatap kedua onyx dengan tulus.

"Hn."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke." bisiknya lagi lebih keras.

"Hn." Pemuda raven itu memalingkan wajah.

Naruto terkekeh kecil saat melihat rona merah di pipi pucat itu semakin terlihat. Ia pun kembali mengecup bibir merah sang raven yang sudah basah akan ciuman sebelumnya. Sasuke dengan segera membalasnya. Lidah mereka pun menari dengan sensual, saling menelusuri tiap bagian yang ada di dalam rongga basah itu.

"..nn..." Sasuke mendesah kecil saat Naruto menghisap lidahnya, memberi sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya.

"Ne...Sasuke..." ucap Naruto melepas cumbuan mereka, digantikan dengan kecupan kecil di pipi sang raven.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha?" tanyanya menatap kembali kedua onyx.

"Hn."

"Sasuke...kembalilah ke Konoha..." pinta Naruto membelai lembut surai raven milik Sasuke.

"Dan bertemu dengan pelacur itu? Jangan harap. Hn." ucap sang raven dingin memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto menghela napas. "Kau bilang tidak akan membicarakan hal ini..."

"Hn."

"Ayolah, Sasuke...Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku melakukannya?"

Sasuke mendelik padanya.

"Hey! Aku hanya menurutimu. Kau menyuruhku untuk menikah dan memiliki anak, karena hubungan kita tak mungkin direstui oleh desa." ucap Naruto menatapnya sendu.

"Kau harus menjadi seorang Hokage, bukankah itu impianmu." Sasuke membalas perkataannya pelan.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin bersamamu! Aku tidak peduli jika—"

"Kau memiliki tugasmu sendiri untuk menjadi Hokage, dan aku pun memiliki tugas sendiri untuk menebus kesalahanku. Kita tak mungkin bisa bersama."

"Tapi sekarang kita bersama!"

"Itu...berbeda..."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

"Apa yang berbeda?! Karena masing-masing dari kita memiliki seorang wanita dan anak?! Kau yang bilang bahwa mereka diperlukan karena semua orang tak akan mengakui hubungan kita. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan hal itu! Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika aku harus meninggalkan Hinata sekarang. Aku ingin bersamamu Sasuke! Aku tidak peduli seperti apapun keadaan kita, asalkan aku tetap bisa bersamamu..." ucap Naruto tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, menangkup wajah sang raven dan membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Sasuke terdiam menatapnya. Dia membuka bibirnya namun mengatupkannya kembali.

"Tempatmu bukanlah bersamaku..." bisiknya lirih. "Masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus seluruh kesalahanku. Aku—umpph!"

Sesuatu yang lembut tiba-tiba meraup bibirnya, dan—**_Brugh!_**—tubuhnya tiba-tiba jatuh terbaring ke atas kasur, dengan Naruto yang menindih tubuhnya dari atas.

"Naru—mmph!" Sasuke mencoba meronta, namun tubuh Naruto seperti menguncinya begitu kuat.

Naruto dengan cepat memasukan lidahnya, menarik lidah Sasuke dan menghisapnya. Rasa manis pun langsung terasa meleleh ke dalam mulutnya, membuat cumbuan itu terasa nikmat dan membuat ketagihan.

"..Nnn..." Sasuke mendesah, tenaganya tiba-tiba terasa seperti menghilang saat Naruto menciumnya dengan kasar. Perutnya terasa melilit saat isi mulutnya diraup habis oleh sang pirang.

Napas mereka pun terengah-engah ketika cumbuan itu akhirnya terlepas.

"Kau berisik." ucap Naruto terengah.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?! Kau tak bisa menanggung semuanya sendirian!" Naruto berteriak padanya.

"Tapi ini adalah dosaku...aku harus menanggungnya sendiri." Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Biarkan aku ikut menanggung bebanmu!" Naruto berteriak lagi. "Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan..." ucapnya lebih rendah. "Jika kau terluka, aku juga akan ikut terluka, Sasuke..." suaranya kini seperti berbisik, sangat lembut menyamai gerakannya yang mengelus pipi sang raven dengan pelan.

Sasuke terdiam menatapnya. Hanya menatapnya dan tak mampu berkata.

Naruto pun tersenyum sendu melihatnya, sebelum ia memejamkan mata dan menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

Kedua bibir itu bersentuhan lembut. Hanya menyentuh sebelum salah satu dari mereka bergerak memperdalam sentuhan itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Naruto mengambil alih tubuhnya. Lidah mereka pun kembali bertemu, menari dengan sensual membentuk rantai kenikmatan.

Seuntai benang saliva terbentuk ketika kedua bibir itu berpisah, sebelum benang itu kembali hilang ketika Naruto menjilatnya pelan. Shappire pun kembali menatap onyx seakan meminta ijin akan sesuatu. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya menanggapi hal itu.

Tersenyum kecil, Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengecup leher sang raven. Ia menjilatnya pelan seperti mencicipi, sebelum menempelkan kembali bibirnya dan menghisap permukaan kulit pucat itu dengan kuat.

"Nnn—!" Sasuke mengerang saat sebuah sengatan listrik menyerang lehernya. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan dibangunkan oleh sensasi aneh itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba dipalingkan, sebelum bibirnya kembali diraup oleh sang pirang.

"Buka bajumu, 'Suke..." bisik Naruto di tengah cumbuan mereka. Ia pun dengan segera membuka baju yang dikenakannya, membuangnya entah kemana ia tak begitu peduli. Bibir mereka masih bertautan bahkan ketika Sasuke mulai melepas bajunya. Hanya terpisah sebentar saat ia membuka jubah sekaligus kaos yang dipakainya.

"Mmmph!" Sasuke tersentak saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba di dorong lagi, sedang kedua tangannya terkunci di atas kepala oleh pakaian yang masih setengah terlepas dari kedua lenganya. "Lepaskan tanganku, dobe." desis Sasuke mendelik padanya.

"No way." goda Naruto jahil, sebelum kembali menyerang bibir sang raven. Dia pun mulai bergerak ke bawah, mengecup perlahan pipi, dagu, leher, pundak, dan terus kebawah menikmati setiap inci tubuh Sasuke. Ia terhenti saat menemukan sebuah kalung tergantung di leher sang raven. Di raihnya sebuah cincin perak yang satu pasang dengan cincin yang ada di kalungnya. Cincin itu berbenturan pelan saat ia melepas genggamannya. Senyum senang sekaligus puas pun terukir diwajahnya. Cincin itu adalah bukti bahwa mereka bersama, bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih tak peduli seperti apapun keadaan kehidupan mereka sekarang.

Naruto pun kembali pada kegiatannya menikmati tubuh sang raven. Ia menjilat saliva di bibirnya saat akhirnya menemukan tonjolan pink di dada putih polos itu. **_Suck!_**

"Nggnn—!" Sasuke mendesah, saat putingnya tiba-tiba seperti di sengat listrik. Hisapan itu begitu kuat membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi terasa tegang dan melilit.

"Na—ru ngnn—Ah!" dia mendesah keras, perutnya seperti melilit, kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya langsung berterbangan membuat sensasi menggelitik yang tak tertahankan. Jilatan dan hisapan yang masih terus menyerangnya membuat kepalanya tak bisa berpikir dan hanya dipenuhi oleh rasa nikmat.

Naruto pun melepas ulumannya. Menyeringai puas saat melihat puting itu semakin merah. Dia melirik ke bawah, menyeringai lebih lebar saat mendapati benda di dalam celana itu menyembul protes ingin disentuh. "Kau tegang, 'Suke." bisiknya serak, menjilat saliva di bibirnya sendiri.

"Hn. Kau sendiri tidak berbeda." gumam Sasuke dingin, meskipun rona merah di pipinya melenyapkan seluruh aura dinginnya.

Masing menyeringai, Naruto berbisik parau tepat disamping telinga sang raven. Salah satu tangannya dengan jahil menyentil tonjolan di balik celana hitam sang raven. "Benar, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakanmu, Sasuke..."

**_Blush._**

Rona merah pun semakin terlihat saat mendengar suara seksi itu berada tepat di samping telinga. Sasuke menelan ludah, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua shappire. Tanpa mempedulikan posisinya ia berkata dengan menyeringai. "Then, eat me now, dobe."

_Damn._

Naruto tanpa buang waktu, memenuhi permintaan itu. Meraup bibir sang raven dengan tak sabar. Decakan dan desahan terdengar membuat suasana yang sudah panas semakin bertambah panas.

"Mmn tangan—ahn! ku dob—mmmph!" ucapnya tak jelas di antara desahan dan cumbuan itu. "Dob—nn—" **_Bletak!_**

"Ow, ow, teme, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" protes Naruto kesal, seraya mengelus-elus jidatnya yang habis dibentur oleh jidat sang raven.

"Tanganku." desis Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Geezz, okay, okay, kau tidak perlu sekasar itu..." desah Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas ikatan baju yang melilit lengan sang raven.

"Hn."

"Lihat, sudah kan. Tanganmu suda—ummph!" Naruto terbelalak shok saat tiba-tiba kepalanya ditarik, dan...sebuah bibir membentur dengan bibirnya.

Masih sedikit shok, Naruto membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar, yang langsung digunakan Sasuke untuk memasukan lidahnya. Sasuke dengan cepat mendominasi cumbuan itu. Memulihkan rasa shoknya akan serangan mendadak itu, Naruto melirik pada kedua onyx. Mata mereka pun bertatapan sejenak, sebelum sebuah seringai terbentuk di masing-masing bibir mereka. Kedua pasang mata itu pun tertutup dan cumbuan itu menjadi bertambah panas.

Kedua tangan Naruto pun mulai bergerilya kembali, mengelus perlahan tubuh sang raven tanpa melepas cumbuan mereka. Libidonya serasa dipompa begitu cepat. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi tegang dan gatal ingin segera menyelesaikan pergulatan intim mereka namun disaat yang sama ingin terus menikmatinya.

"Mmmph!" Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat sesuatu yang keras membentur kejantannya. "Naru—Ah! Ngn!" Dia mengerang, terpaksa melepas cumbuan itu ketika Naruto menggesekan kejantanan mereka bersama. Kain kasar yang masih menempel di tubuh mereka, membuat gesekan itu semakin menjadi terasa liar. "Ah…" Sasuke memejamkan matanya, terhanyut oleh sensasi nikmat yang memabukkan.

Masih menggerakan pinggulnya, Naruto membuka perlahan kedua pahan sang raven dan menekuknya ke atas, memberinya ruang agar ia berada di tengah selangkangan, Ia pun dengan cepat membuka celana hitam Sasuke, menariknya tak sabaran lalu membuangnya entah di lantai.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya memandang penuh gairah pada pemandangan erotis yang ada didepannya. Kini Sasuke-nya terlentang polos tanpa sehelai kain pun yang menutupi. Tubuh putih polos itu dipenuhi banyak _kissmark_. Rona merah di wajah sang raven pun kian menjadikan Sasuke terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, dobe?" ucap Sasuke masih terengah, menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

Naruto pun balas menyeringai padanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya baru sadar kalau dari kecil sampai sekarang, kau itu sangat manis." Bisiknya serak menggoda sang raven dengan jahil.

Sasuke pun mendelik tajam padanya, meskipun wajahnya menjadi semakin merah.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya menikmati sang raven. Dia memposisikan tubuhnya kembali, salah satu tangannya terulur ke bawah tubuh sang raven, mulai bergerilya memberi salam pada lubang kecil yang dari tadi memanggilnya. Namun sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Lakukan saja sekarang." Perintah Sasuke padanya.

"Tapi—

"Kita sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, hal seperti ini tidak akan melukaiku, dobe."

Naruto terdiam menatap kedua onyx, lalu di menunduk. "Fine." Ucapnya seraya membuka celana yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke meneguk ludah saat melihat benda tegak itu sudah sangat basah dan berdenyut. Jantungnya berdetak kencang membayangkan benda panjang itu akan memasuki tubuhnya.

Naruto menyeringai kecil saat melihatnya. Dia pun memposisikan kejantannya tepat di lubang manis sang raven. Melirik sekali pada Sasuke, ia berkata "Jangan merengek jika kau kesakitan, teme." dan dengan satu gerakan ia menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang lunak milik sang raven.

"Ahk!" Sasuke mengerang saat benda panjang itu membentur dinding prostatnya. Matanya terpejam seraya ia menahan sakit.

"Sial—khh—berapa kalipun, kau tetap saja sangat sempit—ahk!" Naruto mengerang sesak merasakan lubang sempit itu meremas erat kejantanannya. Ia pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, mendesah pelan saat kenikmatan mulai terasa.

"Ah! Lebih cepat—Ah! Hh!" Sasuke mendesah keenakan, rasa sakit mulai berganti dengan kenikmatan saat titik prostatnya disodok cepat berkali-kali. Ia bahkan ikut menggerakan pinggung ingin merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Cepat—Ah! Yang dalam dobe hhk—Ah—AHH!" ia mengerang keras, menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika prostatnya disodok keras, disodok cepat berkali-kali yang membuatnya begitu mabuk dalam kenikmatan luar biasa. Tangannya pun digerakan, menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah sangat basah oleh precum. Ia mulai menggeseknya naik turun mencari kenikmatan lebih seakan lubangnya yang sedang dimanja tak cukup. "Ahnnn…" ia mendesah ketika tangan Naruto membantunya memanjakan kejantanannya. Tubuhnya terasa melayang di tengah-tengah kenikmatan. "Ah! Naruu…ahh! Ahnn!" ia mendesah tak karuan.

Naruto menyeringai mesum menatap penampilan Sasuke yang begitu erotis sekarang. Wajah merona, air liur menetes, bibir merah membengkak, ditambah suara serak basah sang raven yang begitu seksi membuat libidonya seperti ditumbuk berkali-kali lipat. Ah…rasanya ia tak sanggup. Ingin sekali ia melahap semuanya, menghabiskan semuanya, mendominasi seluruh hal tentang Sasuke terus menerus tanpa akhir.

Gerakan pinggungnya pun semakin cepat, membuat sodokan itu semakin cepat dan dalam. Desahan-desahan terdengar begitu basah dan panas memenuhi ruangan itu. Precum pun kian mengalir membuat pergulatan itu bertambah basah dan berdecak.

"Ahk! K-keluar—Hhk! Dobe aku ingin ke—ah!—AHH!" Sasuke mengerang tak jelas, pandangannya mulai berkunang hanya mampu melihat bintang-bintang kenikmatan.

"Khh…keluarlah hh kita keluar bersama, Suke…" Naruto menahan desahannya, mempercepat gerakannya menyodok lubang panas sang raven. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, mengecup bibir merah yang sudah membengkak itu. Lidah mereka pun bertautan, berdecak basah penuh dengan desahan.

"Ah mmmph—Naru—Ah! Ngnn!" Sasuke mendesah di tengah cumbuan yang sudah tak bisa ia ikuti. Tubuhnya mengejang. Sodokan itu semakin liar menyerang prostatnya, sebelum akhirnya perutnya terasa memilin dan "AHHH NARUTO!" carian putih pun menyembur keluar dari ujung kejantannya, mengirimkan sensasi kenikmatan yang luar biasa ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ahhh Sasuke!" Naruto pun tak kalah mengejang, cairan spermanya dengan cepat mengalir, menghantam deras dinding prostat milik sang raven. Tubuhnya pun ambruk kehilangan tenaga di atas Sasuke.

Napas mereka pun terengah-engah. Naruto dengan perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya, membuat sang raven mendesah akan kekosongan yang terasa. Ia pun tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir Sasuke. Hanya sentuhan tanpa tuntutan, yang berlanjut pada pipi, mata, kening, hidung dan kembli ke bibir. Kedua onyx pun terbuka menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum tulus.

"Hn." Gumam sang raven tanpa tenaga.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu…." Naruto mengulanginya masih tersenyum, membelai pipi yang mulai merona merah.

"Hn." Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

"Aku sangat sangat saaaannngaattt mencintaimu, Sasuke…" kini Naruto berbisik tepat di samping telinga sang raven, membuat rona merah di pipi pucat itu semakin kentara.

Naruto pun terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Jika…" Sasuke bergumam lirih.

"Hm?"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, merasa ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Sebuah belaian lembut yang menyentuh pipinya pun membuatnya menoleh. Manik onyxnya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan shappire. Naruto menatapnya lembut, terasa begitu menenangkan pikirannya yang tadi terasa sedikit takut. Sasuke pun menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. "Jika aku…" ia mulai menyusun kalimatnya dengan yakin. "Jika aku memintamu untuk pergi bersamaku sekarang…apa…apa kau akan melakukannya…?" kalimat itu akhirnya dikatakannya.

Naruto terdiam menatapnya. Menatap kedua onyx begitu lama seakan sedang mencari kesungguhan disana. Lalu ia pun tersenyum. "Iya. Aku akan pergi bersamamu, Sasuke…bahkan tanpa kau minta pun aku akan membuang dan meninggalkan segalanya untuk bisa bersamamu. Selama aku bisa berada di sisimu. Itu sudah cukup."

Kedua onyx pun terbelalak mendengar itu. Lalu tiba-tiba terasa menjadi panas dan berkaca. "…Nn…" Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan miliknya, seakan tak sanggup menampakkan ekspresi wajahnya sekarang.

"Baka…"

.

.

.

.

.

_**This isn't an ending because their love is always there...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>mind to review? haha :3<strong>_


End file.
